Temari Syndrome
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Shikamaru sakit gara-gara Temari? Kok bisa?/Kau kenapa, heh?/Apa ini? Sindrom Temari?/Kalau memang tidak suka padaku katakan saja!/Setting Canon eps 1-2 dengan BANYAK PERUBAHAN. Warning Inside. DLDR. #ShikaTemaChallenge #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #FirstLove


**Temari Syndrome**

 _By: Hyelaflaf_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **Main cast : Shikamaru x Temari**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR**

 _Happy Reading~_

Hari sudah siang ketika Temari menapakkan kaki di Konoha Gakure dan disambut oleh pemandangan super menyebalkan dari Sang _Tour Guide_ , Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu yang jelas-jelas menyadari kedatangannya, hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian menguap, seolah-olah Temari hanyalah orang membosankan lainnya yang melewati gerbang. Sialan.

"Kau lama sekali, _mendokusei_ ," Shikamaru mengomentari begitu Temari sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Itu resiko pekerjaan," Temari menjawab tak acuh kemudian berjalan mendului _tour guide_ nya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas, sudah kebal dengan sikap menyebalkan gadis kuncir empat itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Suara Temari menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 _Apa ini?_ Temari perhatian? Tidak mungkin! Sesuatu di dalam dada kiri Shikamaru mendadak terasa berhenti.

Mendapati respon rekannya yang seakan baru melihat _zombie_ , Temari memutar bola matanya. "Aku mau makan,"

Shikamaru _jawsdrop_. Seharusnya ia tahu, perhatian bukanlah sifat Temari. Mendadak ia merasa sesak. _Sial, sebenarnya aku kenapa?!_ Pemuda itu meracau dalam hati.

"Kita ke kantor hokage dulu," Akhirnya Shikamaru menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini _kunoichi_ macam apa? Makan sebelum menyelesaikan urusan bukan gayaku," Oh, Shikamaru lupa betapa tingginya harga diri gadis itu sebagai _kunoichi_.

Mereka memasuki kantor hokage dengan disambut pemandangan mengejutkan -tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Temari sebenarnya- Naruto ada disana bersama Sakura, lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya. Persis seperti tiga tahun lalu.

"Naruto? Hei, kau Naruto kan?" Shikamaru terlihat antusias.

"Shikamaru!" Si Kuning Jabrik itu nyengir lebar dengan mata berbinar.

 _He? Apa dia anak anak kecil itu?_ Temari mengamati pemuda di depannya dengan seksama.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali?"

"Ya, baru pagi ini."

Shikamaru mengamati Naruto dengan seksama dan mengatakan betapa anak itu sudah berubah, yang tentunya dibantah oleh Sakura. Tentu saja. Naruto berubah? Yang benar saja!

"Jadi kau yang akan jadi lawanku ya?" Naruto bertanya antusias.

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Lawan apa? Aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil dokumen,"

"Jadi bukan Shikamaru ya, lalu-" atensi Naruto beralih ke sosok berambut emas di sebelah Shikamaru. Temari. "Kau siapa?"

"Apa kau tak ingat?" Gadis itu merengut samar. Sedikit tak suka terlupakan.

Tapi kalau itu Naruto, Temari bisa memaklumi. _Dia kan bodoh_ , ya tentu saja begitu. Dasar Naruto.

"Naruto, Mereka berdua bukan lawanmu," Suara Tsunade menginterupsi aksi mengingat-ingat Naruto.

Si Kuning Jabrik itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap bingung Sang Hokage.

"Lawanmu, ada disana!" Nona Tsunade menunjuk jendela sebelah kirinya.

Yang tentu saja disambut antusias oleh Naruto. Anak itu langsung melompati jendela guna mencari tahu siapa lawannya. Dasar.

Dan pembicaraan antara Shikamaru dan Temari berlanjut seputar ujian _chuunin_ dengan Nona Tsunade.

 **-000-**

Shikamaru dan Temari keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Sakura, Si Kuning itu terlihat begitu antusias perihal pertarungannya dengan Sang Guru, Hatake Kakashi nanti. Atau mungkin juga karena kencannya dengan si _pinky_ , Sakura. Entahlah.

"Jadi, apa kalian sedang berkencan?" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di depan mereka, bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Dan wajah menjijikan.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kami hanya sedang membahas ujian _chuunin_."

"Mana mau aku kencan dengannya," Temari menambahkan.

Percayalah, itu membuat orang di sebelahnya mencelos.

Naruto yang masih polos percaya-percaya saja dan memilih untuk berjalan lebih dulu menyusul sang pujaan hati yang telah berada jauh di depan. Ckckck.

"Dia masih saja sok tahu ya," Temari berkomentar, matanya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Begitulah Naruto," Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Temari berpikir tentang kelangsungan ujian _chuunin_ , sementara Shikamaru berpikir tentang keadaan hatinya yang mendadak _down_ entah kenapa.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai Temari melihat kedai makanan favoritnya. Kedai dango.

Mata gadis itu berbinar senang, dan tanpa disadari ia menarik tangan orang di sampingnya. "Ayo kesana!"

Shikamaru, yang menjadi korban tarikan Temari hanya melongo, mendadak _blank_.

Sekarang ia sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Temari.

Berpegangan tangan dengan Temari.

Dengan Temari.

Dag

Dug

Dag

Dug

 _Sial, ada apa dengan jantungku?!_

Shikamaru panik sendiri. Bayangan penyakit jantung dan nisan bertuliskan namanya mulai berkeliaran. Menari-nari dengan indah di kepala nanasnya.

Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Segera ia menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha mengusir pikiran gilanya.

Temari yang melihat kelakuan aneh rekannya mengernyit heran. "Kau kenapa, heh?"

Mendadak Shikamaru kembali ke alam nyata. "Eh? Itu- aku- hah, aku kenapa ya?"

Pemuda itu malah balik bertanya lengkap dengan tampang _bego_ yang sungguh menepuk jidat. Temari memajukan wajahnya menatap rekannya lekat-lekat dengan mata memicing, yang ditatap mendadak sesak napas.

Merasa tidak kuat dengan sesak yang menderanya, Shikamaru dengan kesadaran yang tersisa memutuskan mencari pengalih perhatian. "Ayo cepat, kau mau makan dango kan?"

Pemuda itu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Temari yang melongo.

"Tapi-" Temari hendak mencegah Shikamaru.

"Tenang aku yang traktir," Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kedai dango nya bukan ke arah sana! Dasar payah!"

Dan teriakan itu menggema di telinga Shikamaru diiringi jitakan penuh sayang pada kepalanya. _Poor_ Shikamaru.

 **-000-**

Shikamaru menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Dango nya ia biarkan menganggur, nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

Melihat Temari makan seperti orang belum makan seminggu sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang.

"Apa?!" Merasa risih terus diperhatikan, Temari melayangkan tatapan sangar pada orang di hadapannya.

Yang ditatap -entah kenapa- biasa saja. Pemuda itu malah menghela nafas, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kerja jantungnya yang berubah-ubah, tadi pagi masih normal, lalu tiba-tiba terasa berhenti berdetak, berdetak cepat, dan sekarang kembali normal.

 _Apa keluargaku punya riwayat penyakit jantung?_ Shikamaru berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi ia tidak merasa pernah mendengar ada keluarganya yang meninggal karena sakit jantung. Karena kunai sih iya.

Tep!

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Itu Temari.

Temari sedang menyentuh keningnya.

Temari menyentuh keningnya.

Menyentuh keningnya.

Dag

Dug

Dag

Dug

 _Lagi?! Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati!_

Shikamaru berkomat-kamit dalam hati memohon perlindungan dari penyakit apapun itu yang kini tengah menyerang jantungnya.

Wajah Temari begitu dekat dengannya saat ini, bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu yang terasa hangat.

Shikamaru menahan nafas tanpa sadar.

Temari mengernyit melihat ekspresi aneh rekannya. "Tidak panas. Tapi kau makin aneh,"

Pemuda di hadapannya tertawa paksa. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Temari malah semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya penuh curiga, tapi kemudian memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kembali duduk manis memakan dango nya yang masih tersisa sedikit.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, untuk sesaat ia merasa perlu bersyukur atas karunia Tuhan yang masih mengizinkannya bernapas. Berlebihan sekali.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak tidur Nara, otakmu pasti menjadi rusak karenanya,"

Temari menuding Shikamaru dengan tusuk dango. Yang ditunjuk _sweatdrop_. Lihatlah, sekarang gadis itu bahkan sama sok tahu nya dengan Naruto.

Temari terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya, tersenyum miring. "Akan ku buat kau tidak tidur seharian ini,"

Dan Shikamaru hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, memohon agar nyawanya masih ada hingga esok hari. Ia memang tidak tahu apa rencana Temari. Tapi pemuda itu tahu betul kalau senyum jahat itu sudah terlihat, artinya ia dalam bahaya.

 **-000-**

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru menatap frustasi gadis di sebelahnya yang terus saja berkeliling-keliling tanpa tujuan jelas.

"Entahlah," Dan jawaban gadis itu sukses menambah tumpukan raut frustasi di wajahnya.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka mengelilingi Konoha dan selama itu pula tidak ada tanda-tanda Temari akan berhenti untuk beristirahat atau semacamnya sementara batin Shikamaru sudah berteriak minta tidur. _Perempuan memang hebat._

Shikamaru tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari kalau Temari sengaja melakukan hal ini untuk mengerjainya dengan dalih agar otak Shikamaru kembali normal dengan tidak tidur seharian.

Jangan tanya alasan gadis itu begitu perhatian karena Shikamaru sudah menanyakannya sejak awal dan jawaban Temari sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

 _'Aku hanya tidak ingin dituduh melakukan kekerasan kalau rekanku sampai gila,'_

Oh, jadi semua aksi jitakan, tendangan, jeweran, pukulan, dan semacamnya itu tidak termasuk kekerasan dalam kamus Temari? Hebat sekali. Shikamaru menertawakan nasib sialnya karena harus berurusan dengan gadis macam ini.

"Hey Nara," Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Shikamaru ikut berhenti.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Apa?"

Temari tetap memandang jalan lurus ke depan. "Kurasa aku mau kembali ke penginapan saja."

 _See?_ Inilah sebabnya Shikamaru tidak mau menikah. Wanita terlalu merepotkan. Apalagi yang macam Temari, bahkan kata merepotkan saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana hebatnya gadis itu memporak-porandakan hidup tenang seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Dan sialnya Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala kejahilan Temari yang gila-gilaan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ia protes yang ada malah kena kipasan maut Temari. Tapi kalau dibiarkan juga gadis ini malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shikamaru memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menikah, apalagi dengan wanita yang seperti Temari. _Hiyy, aku bisa mati muda!_

Akhirnya setelah dengan susah payah menahan kekesalannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Shikamaru mengantarkan Temari kembali ke penginapan masih dengan raut malas _plus_ tersiksa.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai tanpa sadar telah berada tepat di depan penginapan Temari. Gadis kuncir empat itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sebelum memasuki penginapan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Cengeng." Dan terlihatlah cengiran khas gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat Shikamaru tertegun, mendadak segala ingatan tentang kejahilan Temari lenyap dari kepalanya. Dan tanpa sadar, lengkungan senyum itu ikut tercipta bahkan sampai sang gadis sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Shikamaru berbalik setelah beberapa lama terdiam di tempatnya. Pemuda itu mendesah. Selalu seperti ini. Senyum Temari seakan memiliki sihir tersendiri yang membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum tiap melihatnya. Dan salah satu korban 'sihir' langganan Temari adalah Shikamaru. Berapa kali pun gadis itu mengerjai, mengomeli, mengejek, bahkan menyiksanya, Shikamaru tidak pernah bisa membenci Sang Ambassador Suna. Senyumnya selalu bisa mengusir rasa kesal di hati Shikamaru dan malah mendatangkan suatu perasaan lain, perasaan aneh yang Shikamaru sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu.

 **-000-**

Shikamaru membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Masih tidak mengerti dengan penyakit baru yang membuat jantungnya jadi aneh.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan rasa takut dan penasarannya, Shikamaru bangkit dan duduk bersila seraya memposisikan tangan sedemikian rupa seperti kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir.

Pertama kali ia merasakan hal aneh pada jantungnya adalah siang tadi, tepatnya ketika Temari bertanya apa ia sudah makan atau belum.

Yang kedua adalah saat Temari tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya.

Kemudian yang selanjutnya ketika Temari menempelkan tangan di keningnya.

Itu belum di tambah sesak nafas saat Temari tahu-tahu berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

Shikamaru mengernyit bingung menyadari kalau semua masalah jantungnya selalu diawali dengan tindak-tanduk Temari. _Oh, penyakit apa ini? Sindrom Temari?_ Shikamaru menertawakan kekonyolannya.

 _'Kalau jantungmu berdebar kencang saat dekat dengan seseorang artinya kau jatuh cinta,'_

Sekonyong-konyong curhatan tidak penting Ino mampir di kepala nanasnya. _Jatuh cinta?_ Pemuda itu merinding disko.

Jatuh cinta pada Temari adalah salah satu dari segelintir hal mustahil yang mungkin terjadi di muka bumi ini. Lagipula Shikamaru sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menambah panjang daftar wanita menyeramkan dalam Klan Nara. Cukup ibunya saja yang bebas berkeliaran untuk menyiksanya. Tidak akan ada lagi. Tak akan pernah.

Dan lagi kalau dipikir-pikir, jantung berdebar itu bukan hanya karena jatuh cinta, bisa karena terlalu senang, minum kopi (abaikan saja yang ini), terkejut, atau karena takut.

Mendadak Shikamaru berbinar senang. _Itu dia! Aku berdebar karena takut pada gadis itu!_ Takut pada gadis menyeramkan macam Temari sudah barang tentu hal yang wajar. Apalagi Shikamaru memang selalu menjadi korban kegilaan Temari.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menetapkan kesimpulan sepihak dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi Temari sementara waktu dengan alasan keselamatan fisik dan jantungnya.

Keputusan yang tepat.

Benarkah begitu?

 **-000-**

Temari keluar dari penginapannya saat matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya cukup lama. Kali ini gadis itu tidak berangkat di pagi buta karena memang ia belum berniat meninggalkan Konoha. Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan.

Alis Temari terangkat begitu keluar dan tidak mendapati siapapun di depan penginapan. Biasanya Shikamaru akan ada disana, bersandar di dinding dengan wajah mengantuk andalannya. Tapi kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan pemuda itu. _Apa dia masih tidur?_ Temari mendengus, tidak heran kalau itu yang menjadi alasan absennya Sang Nara mengingat betapa ia mencintai tidur melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Gadis kuncir empat itu melangkah dengan tenang di sepanjang jalan menuju kantor hokage, tangannya membawa beberapa gulungan berisi laporan yang baru diselesaikannya dan hendak ia berikan pada Nona Tsunade.

Kemudian disimpannya gulungan itu di balik kimono hitamnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang familiar di sebuah belokan.

Rambut hitam dikuncir keatas seperti nanas disertai tampang malas, hanya satu orang di Konoha yang punya ciri seperti itu. Nara Shikamaru.

Temari mengangkat sebelah tangannya hendak menyapa. "Oy, Ce-"

SET

"-ngeng."

Temari mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah si pemuda yang langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu bahkan sebelum Temari sempat menyelesaikan sapaannya. Padahal ia yakin betul kalau pemuda itu melihatnya. Gadis itu merengut. _Dia berani mengabaikanku?_

Seketika aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Temari. Tangan gadis itu terkepal erat. Urat-urat kemarahan bermunculan di keningnya. Dan tak lupa senyum sadis terukir jelas di wajahnya. _Horror_.

Bahkan Naruto sampai merasa perlu mengambil jalan memutar begitu melihat pemandangan itu. Berusaha menghindari bahaya yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

 _Bersiaplah Nara._

 **-000-**

Langit begitu cerah. Awan putih berarak tenang melindungi para penduduk dari sengatan matahari yang membakar kulit. Angin sepoi berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan sekaligus membawa kesejukan.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan dari acara bersantainya di atas bukit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa berleha-leha begini.

 _Rasanya seperti mimpi..._

"NARA!"

 _Oh, memang hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka._

Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara yang memekakan telinga itu meskipun ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. "Temari? Sedang apa kau disini?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan raut mengantuk tanpa menunjukkan kesan heran sama sekali.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Gadis kuncir empat itu balik bertanya, berkecak pinggang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi maksimal.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah, kemudian menutupi wajah dengan sebelah lengannya. "Aku sedang istirahat,"

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa tugasmu sebagai pemanduku," Temari berujar sinis.

" _Mendokusei_ , kau sudah sering kesini, hanya orang bodoh yang masih akan tersesat,"

Mati-matian Temari berusaha menahan amarahnya, urat kekesalan mulai tampak di tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak punya tanggung jawab begini, Nara?"

Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak menjawab, berharap dengan itu Temari akan menyerah dan memilih pergi. Biar bagaimanapun Shikamaru harus tetap menjaga keselamatan jantungnya. Itu yang utama. Tapi pemuda itu sepertinya melupakan hal penting.

Temari sangat keras kepala.

"Hey jawab aku!" Gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuh Shikamaru dengan kakinya.

Pemuda itu bergeming. Temari emosi. "Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

Shikamaru menurunkan lengannya sedikit, melirik gadis itu melalui ekor matanya. "Tidak kenapa-napa," kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Nada suara Temari melunak, gadis itu mendudukkan diri di samping Shikamaru. Ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu berakibat fatal pada jantung si pemuda.

"Tidak," jawaban singkat Shikamaru sempat mengobarkan emosi Temari, tapi gadis itu menahannya.

"Ceritakan saja, kau tahu aku akan membantumu, Cengeng."

Temari menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Beruntung bagi Shikamaru karena ia tengah memejamkan mata sekarang, kalau ia menyadari tatapan gadis itu bisa dipastikan ia kembali sesak nafas.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku baik, sungguh."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Serius?"

"Hn."

Temari berdiri-

DUAK!

-dan melayangkan tendangan penuh emosi kepada lawan bicaranya.

Mata Shikamaru langsung terbuka sepenuhnya begitu dihadiahi tendangan oleh Si Kuncir Empat.

Sementara itu Temari masih menatapnya emosi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau memang tidak suka padaku katakan saja! Jangan sok dingin begini, bodoh!"

Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi gadis itu berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih melongo.

Entah memang penglihatannya yang bermasalah atau apa, Shikamaru melihat sesuatu yang berkilau menuruni pipi Temari. Air mata.

Temari ... menangis?!

 **-000-**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shikamaru kembali uring-uringan. Pemuda itu terus saja membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai tempat tidurnya berantakan.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagi.

Sesuatu mengenai tangisan Temari mengganggunya.

Sebagai rekan kerja dan teman dekat gadis itu, Shikamaru tahu betul kalau Temari adalah gadis berwatak keras. Menangis adalah salah satu hal yang pantang dilakukannya. Dan oleh karena itu, kalau ia sampai menangis, artinya Shikamaru sudah keterlaluan.

Mendadak dadanya terasa nyeri, menyesal telah membuat gadis itu sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Pemuda itu memegang dada sebelah kirinya. _Aku ini kenapa?!_

Merasa tidak tahan dengan segala perasaan anehnya, Shikamaru bangkit dan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum. Segelas air putih mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang runyam.

Shikamaru memasuki ruang makan dan mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk tenang dengan beberapa kertas di hadapannya. Kelihatannya sedang bekerja.

Shikaku mengernyit heran melihat kedatangan anaknya. Wajar saja, biasanya Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya di jam begini. Tapi sekarang? Aneh sekali. "Kau kenapa? Kusut sekali," Pria paruh baya itu mengomentari penampilan anaknya yang memang terlihat kacau.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia mengambil air, meneguknya cepat. Kemudian duduk di hadapan sang ayah dengan mimik serius. "Aku tidak bisa tidur,"

Kerutan di kening Shikaku semakin dalam. "Tidak biasanya. Apa ada masalah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan wajah frustasi. "Ayah, apa keluarga kita punya riwayat penyakit jantung?"

Sang ayah terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku mengidap penyakit jantung."

"HEE?!"

Shikaku menatap anaknya tidak percaya, pria itu mulai menyangsikan kewarasan anaknya sendiri. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan jantungku akhir-akhir ini," Shikamaru menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. "Sering berdetak tidak karuan dan kadang terasa nyeri, kadang-kadang juga sesak,"

Shikaku menatap anaknya lekat-lekat kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Jadi anakku sedang jatuh cinta, eh?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu!" Shikamaru melotot dan cepat-cepat menyanggah. Sadar atau tidak, semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya.

Sang ayah tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku, kapan saja kau merasakan gejala-gejala sakit jantung itu?"

Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. "Err ... etto- kurasa dimulai kemarin siang saat aku menjemput urusan suna, lalu saat aku memandu utusan suna, dan- dan-" Shikamaru tercekat mendadak tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Shikaku menatap anaknya dengan alis terangkat. "Dan?"

"Dan- yah- saat aku makan dango," Semburat merah kembali tampak di pipi Shikamaru.

"Kau makan sendiri?"

"Eh? Itu- tidak juga," Wajah Pemuda itu makin memerah.

Shikaku tersenyum simpul. "Biar ku tebak, bersama utusan suna itu?"

Shikamaru mendadak kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya mampu mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Shikaku menatap anaknya penuh wibawa. "Anakku, kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal itu disebut apa,"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!" Pemuda itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, merasa tidak terima.

Shikaku kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Shikamaru mendengus, ingatan-ingatan mengenai kejahilan Temari melayang-layang di pikirannya. "Dia itu makhluk paling merepotkan yang pernah ada,"

Shikaku menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putranya. Biar dikata jenius, ternyata anak ini payah urusan perasaan. Persis seperti dirinya dulu. "Sekarang ku tanya, pernahkah gadis itu tersenyum padamu?

Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Pernah,"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan setelah melihat senyumnya?"

"Aku ... ikut tersenyum," Shikamaru tercenung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Shikaku tersenyum penuh arti. "Lalu, apa kau pernah melihatnya menangis?"

"Ya,"

Mendadak bayangan Temari dan air matanya kembali terputar di kepala Shikamaru. Dan saat itu juga dadanya terasa nyeri. Lagi.

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatnya begitu?"

Shikamaru kembali termenung. "Aku- dadaku terasa sakit,"

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau suatu saat gadis itu pergi dan tak pernah kembali?"

Shikamaru tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dalam mimpi terliarnya sekali pun, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Temari pergi. Baginya bertemu dengan Temari, makan dango bersama gadis itu, mengantarkannya pulang, dan melihat cengiran lebar nya adalah suatu kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang akan terus melekat padanya.

Kalau Temari pergi ... Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Shikamaru tidak pernah takut gadis itu akan pergi, karena sesungguhnya setiap kali Temari meninggalkan Konoha dengan disertai senyuman, pemuda itu selalu mendapat keyakinan kalau gadis itu akan kembali lagi dan mengejeknya seperti biasa.

Dan sekarang begitu ia dihadapkan pada pertanyaan macam ini, Shikamaru _blank_. Membayangkan Temari pergi dan tidak kembali lagi ... membuat dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak. Rasanya... rasanya bahkan lebih baik dikerjai gadis itu seumur hidup dari pada harus merasa kehilangan.

Lagipula meskipun galak dan jahil, Temari selama ini selalu menjadi penolongnya, selalu membantunya, selalu menyemangatinya walau dengan cara kasar, selalu siap menjadi penopangnya, dan masih banyak lagi sisi positif gadis itu yang selama ini terlupakan.

Shikamaru tercekat. Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan segala kebaikan gadis itu? Padahal Temari telah berpengaruh besar pada hidupnya.

Shikaku menatap perubahan ekspresi anaknya kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, seorang pria bukanlah apa-apa tanpa wanita. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Benar.

Tanpa Temari mungkin ia bukan apa-apa sekarang.

Temari ... sudah seperti angin. Mendorongnya dan membawanya ke tempat-tempat luar biasa yang tidak pernah terpikir dapat dijangkau olehnya.

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Ayah."

Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Kali ini dapat dipastikan ia akan tertidur pulas. Karena perasaannya sudah lebih ringan sekarang.

"Semoga berhasil," Shikaku menatap anaknya jahil.

"Ah sudahlah, Yah." Shikamaru mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya. Dan dengan tergesa pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sang ayah terkekeh pelan, tingkah Shikamaru persis seperti dirinya dulu. Ah, ia jadi bernostalgia.

 **-000-**

Temari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari penginapan saat langit masih menggelap, walaupun semburat jingga sudah terlihat di ujung cakrawala sana, tapi cahaya matahari belum berniat mampir di Konoha.

"Apa kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini?" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Temari.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sang _Tour Guide_ tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana. Temari mendengus, memilih tidak menanggapi pemuda itu dan terus berjalan. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi si kuncir nanas itu duluan yang cari gara-gara terhadapnya.

 _Berani sekali dia menampakkan wajah setelah mengabaikanku._ Temari mencak-mencak. Kesal pada Shikamaru dan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menangis hanya karena diabaikan seonggok nanas sialan.

Temari menggerutu, gadis itu berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Shikamaru tidak melihat tangisannya kemarin. Sayang sekali, doa-mu tidak terkabul Temari.

Shikamaru yang diabaikan Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang salahnya juga telah mengabaikan gadis itu kemarin. Anggaplah Temari sedang mengadakan aksi balas dendam.

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menyusul Temari, mensejajari langkahnya dengan gadis itu.

Temari yang menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru di sebelahnya hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Merasa kesal, Nara? Beginilah rasanya diabaikan!_ Gadis itu tertawa puas dalam hati.

Sementara Temari sibuk mengumpat Shikamaru dalam hati, orang yang bersangkutan sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun mengungkapkan perasaan pada Temari adalah sesuatu yang butuh banyak perhitungan. Salah sedikit nyawanya bisa melayang. Apalagi gadis itu sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ baik sekarang. Tingkat bahayanya lebih tinggi. _Kami-sama, kumohon lindungi aku!_

Shikamaru masih terus berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga mereka sampai di gerbang.

Temari terlihat sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk keluar dari situasi tak menyenangkan ini. Gadis itu memperlebar langkahnya agar bisa cepat-cepat pergi.

Tapi Shikamaru lebih cepat. Dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangan Temari.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru kesal. "Ada apa?" Temari bertanya dengan nada ketus level tinggi.

"Aku-" Shikamaru terdiam, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Kau mau bilang apa?!" Temari makin kesal saja.

"Etto, Aku-" Shikamaru ciut melihat tatapan sangar Temari.

Temari menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku-"

"Ya?"

"Aku sebenarnya-"

"Kau apa?!"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Temari terkejut, Shikamaru juga tak kalah terkejut dengan volume suaranya yang ternyata bisa melebihi suara teriakan Temari.

Wajah Temari memerah parah. Bukan hanya pipi, seluruh wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maaf soal kemarin, aku hanya belum mengerti perasaanku,"

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana pemuda itu mengusap pipi gadis di hadapannya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis,"

Temari terbelalak. "Kau- bagaimana kau-" gadis itu tergagap. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tahu ia menangis?! Temari panik. Kalau begini ia jadi seperti menelan ludah sendiri saat mengejek Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi panik Temari tersenyum miring. Mendadak sisi romantisnya hilang. "Oh, dan kurasa kau harus mencopot gelar cengeng dariku,"

Temari merengut kesal. "Aku tidak menangis! Jangan sok tahu!"

"Lalu apa? Kelilipan?" Pemuda itu semakin melancarkan serangannya. Jarang-jarang ia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini.

Temari mendengus. "Yaya, terserah kau saja mau menganggapnya apa."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. Tapi kemudian raut nya berubah serius. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Dengan polosnya Temari balik bertanya.

Shikamaru _speechless_. Masa dia harus mengulang pengakuannya? Itu kan memalukan. "Soal yang tadi,"

"Yang mana?" Temari kembali bertanya. Shikamaru mendapat firasat gadis itu sengaja mengerjainya.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura lupa,"

"Tapi aku memang tidak tahu," Temari pura-pura merengut. Batinnya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi frustasi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, seharusnya ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Temari dan menatapnya serius. Yang ditatap dan yang menatap _blushing_.

"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi ingat baik-baik. Aku, Nara Shikamaru, menyukai Sabaku no Temari. Dan mulai saat ini, kau bukan sebatas rekan kerja ku lagi, mengerti?"

Temari mengerjapkan matanya kemudian merengut samar.

"Tidak boleh membuat keputusan sepihak begitu! Ini namanya pemaksaan! Memangnya kau pikir aku-"

Gadis itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya.

Dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman pertama mereka.

Di depan gerbang.

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Temari terbelalak. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia mendorong Shikamaru sampai pemuda itu hampir terjatuh. Matanya bergerak gelisah menyusuri sekelilingnya. Sepi. Gadis itu mendesah lega.

Kemudian atensinya kembali pada Pemuda nanas di hadapannya, memelototi orang itu sampai bola matanya hampir keluar.

"Dasar mesum!"

DUAK!

Dan gadis itu pergi secepat angin setelah menghadiahi Shikamaru tendangan telak di kaki. Tepat di tulang kering.

Shikamaru meringis meratapi kakinya yang berpotensi patah akibat tendangan maut Temari. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

Melihat Temari pergi dengan wajah memerah menahan malu merupakan hiburan tersendiri dan obat mujarab baginya.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring.

"Dasar gadis itu..."

.

.

 **Owari~**

 **A/N:**

Hai(?) ._.

Duh saya ga tau harus ngomong apa(?) Sumpah ini pertama kali Saya diajak ginian dan sukses bikin saya syok dan nganga berjam-jam(?) *lebay *dibakar

Uh semoga ini sesuai promptnya ya Jiro-san, Yusvira-san xD

Jadi maksudnya First Love disini itu pengalaman pertama Shika jatuh cinta *uhuk* dan kebegoan dia ngadepin perasaannya:") *dikagemane

Saya mohon maaf kalau ini mengecewakan karena saya sendiri mual-mual pas bikin dan minder sendiri setelah baca, maklumlah ga biasa bikin scene romantis yang bisa bikin melting-_-v

Semoga aja ini alurnya juga ga kecepetan yah karena itu salah satu kelemahan saya:" *malahcurhat *ditendang

Cerita ini di setting kurang lebih canon di Naruto Shippuden eps 1-2 dengan BANYAK perubahan karena saya ga bisa kebanyakan nulis adegan yang mirip animenya, serasa cuma nyalin. Dan ada juga yang mirip-mirip scene di Shikamaru Hidden, kalian yang udah baca tau kan yang mana? Wkwk xD *plakplak

Terima kasih buat siapapun yang sudi baca atau ngereview, and big thanks buat FahChan lagi yang udah ngasih semangat huhu:") *nangisterharu *digampar

Asudahlah, semoga fanfic abal gagal saya ini bisa ikut meramaikan ST archive.

Yosh! Hidup ShikaTema! *tiupterompet


End file.
